The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine of a vehicle combusts an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to generate torque. Combustion generates a significant amount of heat in the engine. A coolant pump circulates engine coolant through coolant channels within the engine to cool the engine. A radiator is connected to the coolant channels. A thermostat opens or is opened to allow the coolant pump to circulate the engine coolant through the coolant channels and the radiator. The function of the thermostat can also be performed by a variable speed electric pump, an electrically controlled valve, etc.
The engine coolant absorbs heat from the engine. The engine coolant may carry heat to the radiator. The radiator transfers heat from the engine coolant to air passing the radiator. The cooled engine coolant can then be circulated back to the engine to cool the engine.
Little or no air may pass the radiator when the vehicle is stationary or moving slowly. Accordingly, the engine coolant may be unable to release heat when the vehicle is stationary or moving slowly. A cooling fan may be selectively turned ON to draw air past the radiator. By increasing the airflow passing the radiator, the cooling fan may increase heat transfer from the engine coolant within the radiator to the air passing the radiator.